May's Wish
by Sefie Lynne tilmitt
Summary: Ash wonders what May wishes for when she missed the last night of the Millennium Comet. But just when everything seems perfect, disaster strikes... can they both make it trough the tough times alive? And can they still find love?(After Pokemon 6,AshxMay)
1. Default Chapter

            A/n: I do not own Pokemon. I would have a faster computer if I did.

May sat on a log, gazing intently up at the sky. It was a huge expanse of black velvet, dappled by tiny diamond-like stars. The crescent moon smiled down on her. She thought about everything that had happened… about the Millennium Comet, Ash, Brock, Max, and Jirachi… she sighed. _I never got to make my wish. Ah well… I've wished the same wish for months now, and where has it got me yet? Sitting alone on a log…. _

"May!" Ash exclaimed. May jumped and turned around, blushing furiously.

"What's the big idea?!" May yelled.

"I was just gonna ask you a question."

"Well? Fire away."

"I was going to ask what you wished for. I mean, you never got to make your last wish, y'know, and I was wondering if I could… well, if I could help."

_More than you know, Ash… More than you know. _May smiled sadly.

"Nah, you can't help. Besides, why would I tell you?" She said teasingly.

"Because you're my friend."

"Ah… good point! Well, I'll tell ya, but if I do then I'll hafta kill ya. Do ya really wanna know?"

"Er… no."

"S'what I thought!" May said triumphantly.

"Please?"

"No."

"But--"

"No."

"Why--"

"NO."

"Fine."

Ash laughed and gazed into the dying embers of the fire before him, growing silent. May smiled, enjoying the sound of Ash's laughter; he didn't laugh often enough anymore. May looked at her intently, observing him. Sparkling eyes, messy black hair… wonderful personality… she had never met anyone quite like him. He looked up at her, catching her staring at him, and her face turned red. Ash smiled gently.

"If you insist." Sighed May, and there was a tight, knotted feeling in her stomach as if she were jumping off a cliff… she could never look back after this... "My wish was…"

"I don't insist, May, because your secrets are yours forever. It wouldn't mean anything to me if you told me because you had to. I wanted you to tell me because you wanted to." Ash saw she was about to speak and put his finger to her lips. "So for now hold your tongue until you're ready to tell me, sound like a plan?"

May nodded and Ash got up and stretched, walking off. May looked after him helplessly, then called after him.

"Wait! I want to tell you what I wished for."

Ash turned around, looking at her expectantly yet patiently.

"I wished for you to love me like I love you. I know, it was selfish! But that's what I wished."

There. She's said it. She sighed, turning away, afraid he would be mad at her. She closed her eyes. Ash walked back over to her and there was a sudden warmth on her cheek. Her eyes snapped open wide. Ash had embraced her in a hug, and he was about four inches from her face.

"You just---!" warmth rose to her face and she gently touched the spot on her cheek.

"Yeah." Ash smiled sheepishly.

"And y'know what?"

"…What?"

"I didn't mind it at all."

"I love you, May." Ash laughed, ruffling her hair before kissing her again. _So that... was May's Wish. _


	2. Chapter II

(A/n: I was going to leave it a one shot, but I never expected so many reviews! THANKYOU! THANKYOU SO MUCH! I NEEDED AN ESTEEM BOOST! I had not planned on another chapter… Thanks too…. Alex Warlorn, Final Genesis (especially you!), Jasmine, E2K, Moo, clueless97, Dragoon knight, Gryphon Turboclaw, ice-phoenix-chan, Silvermoon, PIRO the unforgiven one, !!!!!!!!!, Spiraea Kozak, and aNiMeAzNgUrLLH…. YAY THANKS TO ALL YA!)

May stared at him, flustered, grinning. "Really?" she had to ask. She just had to. (a/n: in answer to Moo's question… lol…)

"Of course."

"OOOOHHHHH!" there was a squeal.

May spun around. Max stood there laughing. Hard. May's face turned red.

"May's gotta boy friend!" Max cackled, pointing at his sister and doubling over with laughter.

"SHUDDUP ALREADY--"

Brock came jogging over to see what the problem was.

"What is it, guys?"

"May and Ash--"

"We were just, uh, checking the fire!" exclaimed May, "And it looks like it needs some firewood! So, uh, Ash, you coming?"

"Sure." Ash grinned. As soon as they had jogged out of earshot and into the woods, Ash turned to her.

"Nice recovery."

"Thanks." Laughed May. "Living with Max for years has taught me a little something about… telling fiblets."

"Fiblets?"

"Little lies. Not big, huge whoppers. Just baby lies."

(a/n: the word fiblet and it's definition was created by my best friend Melanie Oliver. THANKS MELONHEAD!)

Ash laughed. "That was one helluva lie, May."

"Well, okay, so maybe it was a big fiblet…."

"So anyways, where were we?"

"I asked you if you meant it. Ash, if you did that just to make my wish come true…."

"Does this answer your question?"

Ash dug in his pack and pulled out his own star. Unlike May, before Jirachi was captured, Ash had made a wish the last night. On each and every point the name 'May' was written in tiny black-ink letters. She looked up at him, as if having him confirm what she was seeing.

"Yes. I wished for your happiness every night. Not for you to love me; I figured that was -way- to much to ask. Besides, I thought if you couldn't be happy with me, then I didn't want to make you. So I wished for your happiness."  
"Ash!" she flung her arms around his neck.  
"…Can't….breathe…."

"Sorry." May giggled, backing off.

"So are we gonna get firewood so we don't look so suspicious?"

"Yeah, we'd better."

"Alrighty then."

Ash jogged ahead, picking up any sticks or wood he could find. Eventually he clambered onto the first branch of a tree. He held his hand down expectantly to May, who faltered for a moment but then took his hand. He hoisted her up to that branch and led her up quite a few more. Eventually he settled on a high, sturdy branch. He scrambled out onto the branch till he was a foot from the edge and sat down. May plunked down beside him. Ash checked his watch.

"What are we doing?" May asked.

"You'll see in just a minute."

May drummed her fingers impatiently on the bark. But soon there was a streak in the sky. Then another. And more and more! She clutched Ash's hand in excitement. He sqeezed her hand back, grinning. The meteor shower was gorgeous, breath-taking… No wonder Ash had chosen such a high branch. May looked over at Ash.

"Isn't it pretty?" Whispered May. She wasn't sure why she was whispering. Maybe she was afraid it would break the moment.

"Yes it is."

May laid her head on his shoulder. An hour ago she never would have dreamed of doing so. The perfect moment was spoiled… there was a deafening _crack_ and the treebranch they sat on came crashing to Earth. Right before impact May screamed. Then… all went black.


	3. Chapter 3 Who Are You?

(A/n: This is going smoothly. Still don't own Pokemon. Thanks everyone! But particularly thanks too…. Alex Warlorn, Final Genesis (especially you!), Jasmine, E2K, Moo, clueless97, Dragoon knight, Gryphon Turboclaw, ice-phoenix-chan, Silvermoon, PIRO the unforgiven one, !!!!!!!!!, Spiraea Kozak, and aNiMeAzNgUrLLH…. YAY THANKS TO ALL YA!)

May awoke in the pouring rain, being carried on a stretcher into a building with white walls. Her head throbbed. Where was she? She moaned, wanting to go back to sleep. She remembered what happened as soon as she closed her eyes. She attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain in her chest stopped her. A few broken ribs at the least. She took deep breaths. And she let darkness tinge her vision once again.

            When she woke up again, Max was sitting next to her in the chair asleep. She gingerly got up, being sure to tug down the annoying hospital gown so it went to her knees. She walked over to the other bed, her feet making no noise against the cold tile floor. She gasped when she saw Ash, which sent a jolting pain through her ribs. Ash was there alright, albeit hooked up to quite a few machines. He was pale as a ghost.

"May," sighed Brock in relief, "You're awake! I was getting worried."

"What--" her mouth was dry. She pointed a trembling finger at Ash.

"Ash… when he fell, his head was the first thing that made contact with the ground. That branch was ridiculously high… What was Ash thinking…?" Brock shook his head.

"He was showing me the meteor shower… This all happened because my stupid little fibblet…" May bit her lip.

"It's not your fault, May."

"Hasn't he woken up yet?"

"No. I… I'll go get some coffee. I'll be back soon."

Brock got up and left the room. He had obviously sensed long ago how Ash and May had felt. She appreciated how he had never said anything about it. May lowered herself carefully into the cushioned chair and reached over to touch Ash's hand. It was cool. Cool and limp.

"Ash?" she whispered. "I'm here. Please wake up. Please?"

No response.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault and I didn't mean for this to happen and I really didn't want you to get hurt I promise so please wake up!" the words came pouring out, and she stared expectantly at him. The room was as still as a room in a funeral home. As still, May imagined, as the gates of Hell. Ash didn't even twitch.

"WAKE UP WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU I CAN'T HELP YOU!" she suddenly sobbed, causing Max to awaken with a jolt. He walked over to her, rubbing his eyes.

"May, you okay?" he said through a yawn.

"Yeah." May wiped the tears away quickly.

"Okay…. If you're sure… Now, what happened? When Brock heard you scream he ran there and Ash was in real bad shape and a lot of the branch had fallen on you. He used Ash's pokegear and called 9-1-1. So what were you two doing?"  
"We were watching the meteor shower… Ash took me up there. He took me because I lied to you and told a fiblet and we went into the woods. He decided to show it to me because we had time to kill and he thought I would like it. If I hadn't told that lie, then Ash would be okay. Max, this is all my fault!"

"May--"

"ASH!" shrieked May.

"What's going on?!"

Brock ran in, streaming about two pages worth of obscenities. One of Ash's machine's had started beeping frantically. Brock sighed, and then grinned as Ash groaned and opened his eyes slowly, everything sliding into focus. He winced, and his eyes looked blank. May squealed and clutched his hand. He gazed up at her.

"Who are you?" he whispered, and gently pulled his hand away.


End file.
